


Easy love

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Domestic vicley being cute





	Easy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_c/gifts).

> For you I’ve been seeing you in my comments lately and I really appreciate your feedback keep writing please your story is amazing hope you enjoy this see bottom for more notes

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”Lucas says to her

Vic fainted while on a shift and she ended up becoming really sick 

”Bedrest isn't that bad”Vic says to her husband 

”Look at it this way we can spend more time together Eggy”Lucas said squeezing her hands gently a few times 

“I thoroughly enjoy your company”Vic mentioned nuzzling into him as he embraced her 

”Dont keep me waiting”Lucas snuck up behind her hugging her from behind 

”Lucas you are seriously trying to tempt me” Vic laughed 

”Who can blame me?”He questioned giving her flirty wink 

Vic gave him a smile ”Well I am pretty awesome aren't I?”

”Very awesome and you're a good cook”Lucas said taking a sniff of the air

”I’m so proud of you”Lucas continued praying the woman he was crazy about 

Victoria Hughes owned his heart she managed to worm her way into his life and he's never been so happy and felt so complete until she came along 

”I needed to hear that you just made my day”Vic said to him. 

“I could make it even better”Lucas said to her 

”Oh really how?”She raised a bow becoming inquistive waiting for him to resign to her inquiry 

”I could hold you tighter and just ravish you ”Lucas says to his wife 

“Ravishing would be a fantastic idea”Vic replied her tone laced in saucy suggestiveness

“Anytime anywhere”Lucas adds in 

“I really have the best husband ever”Vic smiled at him with her eyes as they lightened 

Lucas couldn’t help but think about how adorable she was right now at this exact moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I’m sort of tired lol I’m going to also be starting to write more Amille Aaron shutt/Camille shutt fics as they are one of my main otps plus I love Chicago hope with all my heart and soul also the episode I watched today pissed me off the whole Aaron saying he loved Camille but didn’t like her is a no from me plus they are getting divorce again just when things were going so well between them excuse my ranting


End file.
